Silent Until Gone
by Demi Lupin
Summary: So what happens when you don't know what you've got until they're gone.Chaos.When Harry,his sister Violet,Ginny,Draco,Neville,and Luna all go missing from their homes, a whole new world is revealed another Harry's twin is the BWL old penname i-want-jasper
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER for all chappies:I do not own HP now matter how many stars i wish upon, it's just not happening lol_

* * *

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

_~~When You Wish Upon A Star_

It was Halloween night 1987, Muggles are all out trick or treating and wizards are celebrating the biggest feat in their generation; the defeat of Lord Voldemort. However, for some it was a night of pure sadness. In fact, our story begins with two young siblings experiencing a sadness that most six year olds and five year olds never experience. Our story begins with Harry James Potter and Violet Amelia Potter.

Harry Potter was a normal six year old boy; well as normal as six year olds can be when their twin brother is the Boy-Who-Lived. Yes, he was perfectly normal, too normal in comparison to his twin Will. Even at six years old Harry knew he was being compared to his twin, too quiet, to scared, weak; he had to be compared to Will who defeated Voldemort. William Liam Potter, wizardkind's last hope. Yet Harry had to wonder, how in the world did Will, the boy who couldn't spell his name, defeat the most powerful wizard of all time?

I suppose you wonder if he hated his twin. Harry supposed he should, after all he was the neglected one. He was the one in his room while they held a party in honor of his brother; he was the one who loved his little sister when their parents were too preoccupied to notice her, and he supposed his sister was the reason why he couldn't hate his brother. Even for a six year old, Harry was remarkably smart, he had figured out that he was the only example his sister had and he had to be a good one. He had decided at the age of three that he was going to teach his sister love, friendship, and happiness. They were all each other had, and he was going to make the most of it. Harry sat up in is bed and thought about his little sister in the next room, perhaps he should go check on her, after all, no one else would. Harry got up from his bed and walked into his sister's room.

"Violet?" Harry asked quietly, "Violet, are you awa-" Harry's voice cut off when he heard his sister sniffle, he immediately ran over to his sister and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine Harry, I just shouldn't let Will bother me so much." Harry looked down at his baby sister. He knew Will had a way with making Violet cry, in fact, Harry thought his brother liked making her cry. Harry was going to say something when there was a loud laugh from downstairs.

"See, all we need is Will, just Will," They heard their father exclaim, "He is the most perfect boy ever, all we'll ever need." Harry felt his sister shaking in his arms. He looked down to find her crying again.

"Harry! Why do mummy and daddy hate us? Why!" She asked silently sobbing in her brother's shoulder.

"I don't know Vi, I really don't."

"I wish we could leave! I wish we could go somewhere where stupid Will doesn't exist and we're something. I wish we could have friends, and play, and be happy." Harry didn't know what to say because he felt the exact same way. Suddenly Violet ran to her window, "Look Harry! A shooting star! Come on Harry we have to make a wish! We have to say the rhyme Harry!" Harry smiled at his sister and together they said the little rhyme they had once found in a nursery book.

"_Starlight, Star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_Have the wish_

_I Wish tonight!_" Then the two of the closed there eyes and wished for the same thing, to be loved.

Harry heard the noise downstairs begin to quiet down so he told his sister goodnight and headed back to his room. He could hear his parents telling the guests good bye and ushering them out of the house. He could hear his brother laughing and begging not to go to bed, finally Harry heard his parents tucking his brother in, and he heard them coo over him and say goodnight. Lastly, Harry heard them tell his brother the three words that made him cry every night, we love you. Harry couldn't help but hope that maybe, for once in his life his wish would come true.

Sunlight filtered into Harry's bedroom that morning , waking him up in the most unpleasant way.

"_Wait a minute."_ Harry thought "_Sunlight? How is there sunlight?"_ Harry woke up and looked around him. The first thing he noticed, besides the sunlight, were the walls, the walls were a deep orange color, whereas Harry's walls were blue, then Harry noticed that the bed was in the center of the room and that it was much bigger than his own. Harry began to panic, where was he? He jumped out of the bed, which was rather hard because it was a good three feet off of the ground and Harry was only about six inches taller than that, and ran out of the door. When he was in the hallway he saw five other doors, each with a name on it, he noticed that the door across from him had his sister's name on it. He ran into that room desperate to see if that was his sister.

Violet Potter was confused, very confused indeed. She had been up for a good two hours and still had no clue as to where she was. She knew she wasn't at home, and she knew she should feel scared, but she couldn't help feeling, comfortable. If someone was trying to do something bad to her, they would be able to, because they won her over with the paint on her walls. Yes, all it took to make Violet happy was green paint. However, you'd be happy to if your entire life everything you'd gotten was purple because your name was Violet. About an hour after she woke up, a girl burst into her room. Both of them stared at each other in awe, after a good five minutes of that the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Ginny!" The little girl said, Violet was hesitant in answering her because she didn't want to like this girl, she wanted to hate her because she had what Violet wanted; red hair. Violet always felt that is she had red hair like her mother maybe her parent's would love her. Yet, Violet felt herself smiling at her, for some reason she couldn't hate her.

"I'm Violet, how old are you?" Then they began to talk like they were sisters. Violet was so happy she had met Ginny, she had never spent much time with girls, especially girls the same age as her and was shocked to find out that Ginny hadn't either. The two girls sat giggling and talking for what felt like days. They then declared themselves best friends both of them forgetting they were far from their homes. Violet was just about to suggest them looking around when Harry burst in her room.

"Harry! This is my new friend Ginny!" Harry turned to look at the girl. He meant to say hello but of course it came out wrong.

"Do you know where we are?" he blurted out. Ginny shook her head, suddenly remembering she wasn't home, and began to cry. This alarmed Harry, and he ran and hugged her like he had done Violet when she cried. Violet grabbed Ginny's hand and asked her why she was crying and when Ginny expressed her sadness at not being at home or being able to see her brothers, Violet hugged her and said that they could share Harry until they found hers. Ginny laughed and then suggested they go look around. So they walked out of Violet's room and looked at the other three doors. One said Neville, another Draco, and the last said Luna.

"Let's go in Draco's room! " Violet shouted and before anyone could stop her she burst into his room. Harry and Ginny had no choice but to follow her. When they got into his room they saw Violet leaning over a pale boy with white blond hair, who appeared to be asleep. They assumed this boy to be Draco.

"Draco," Violet whispered, gently shaking the boy, "Draco wake up." The boy rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Hello." Violet said. The boy's eyes widened.

"Who are you? Where am I? How do you know my name?" Draco screamed. Violet simply smiled and answered him calmly.

"I'm Violet, that's Ginny, and that's my brother Harry, I don't know where we are, but I do like it here, and I know your name because it's on the door." Then she hopped on his bed and started pulling his blankets off, "Now get up! I want to meet everyone else and go play!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door when all of a sudden she stopped. She turned to look at Draco.

"You know what? You're cute!" Then she continued pulling him out of the room. Harry laughed at his sister who always seemed to be able to say what she wanted and he and Ginny followed her out of Draco's room.

"Well, we might as well go see if Neville is up then." Ginny suggested as they stood outside his door. They opened it to find a chubby boy, with dark hair sitting on a bed talking to a tiny girl with long blonde hair who could almost be mistaken as Draco's sister.

"I like it here, when I woke up my walls were my favorite color!" They heard her say to the boy, whom they assumed was Neville.

"Mine were too!" Neville said to the girl who they had decided must be Luna.

"My walls were my favorite color." Ginny said, making Luna and Neville aware of their presence.

"Really," Luna asked Ginny, "What's your favorite color? Mine's blue!"

"I like yellow!" Ginny responded. Then she hopped on Neville's bed,"And if what I think is right then your favorite color is red!" She said to Neville who just nodded.

"So you're Luna, you're Neville, Draco, Ginny, of course Harry, and I'm Violet!" Violet said pointing to each person as she said their names. They all nodded. "Well I know I'm five and Ginny's five and Harry's six but how old are you guys?"

"Six" Said Draco and Neville

"Five" said Luna "Do any of you know where we are?" They all shook their heads.

"Maybe I can help you," A man said to them, and if the girls were older they would have found him highly attractive "My name is Xylo Alenos and you are in my home here in Salet. My wife Adie and I found you and decided to bring you home. You may be wondering how I knew your names, and you will find out soon enough. As of now I do believe you haven't eaten yet. Come downstairs with me, my wife has prepared lunch for you" He stepped aside to allow them to exit. Violet being the inquisitive one just looked at him deciding whether or not he was good or bad. He was tall, taller than her daddy, and he had long hair, almost as long as hers and as a dark as hers. He looked nice and had happy eyes. She decided she trusted him and turned to everyone else and told them to come on. Harry more for protecting his sister than trusting Xylo followed her and everyone else followed him. During lunch they learned more about Xylo and his wife and found them to be very nice. They had shown them much more attention than their own families and Adie had a sweet smile and a motherly complex. When lunch was over they were all positive they wanted to stay with Xylo and Adie. Xylo had told them that he had actually asked for their names and they must have forgotten but he had to think of something to keep them from running off. When they sat down and talked about where they lived and their towns Xylo and Adie gave them confused looks, they had never heard of such places. Adie soon realized that these kids weren't orphans, they were literally from a completely different place. Adie asked them how they planned to go home. Draco was the one who answered.

"I don't know, but do we have to go back?" He asked hopefully. Adie looked at her husband, he gave a slight nod.

"Well I don't see why you have to but wouldn't you miss your family? Won't they miss you?"

"No, they won't even notice." Harry said.

"What do you mean they won't notice?" Adie asked, she would certainly notice if one of the was gone and they weren't even hers.

"Our parent's don't care, they only care about Will." Violet said.

"My dad will probably be happy, he always says he wishes I was gone" Draco said.

"I never want to go back!" Luna screamed as if she would rather die than do that.

"I was just in the way," Neville said, "My gran said so"

"I have six siblings. They'll never notice." Ginny agreed.

"Well then, I suppose you can stay here. You'll need new names of course. The ones you have now won't fit in here. Though I think you should keep them as middle names. We'll have to put up a lost children ad, but if no one responds then we can adopt you." Xylo said.

"Can you read?" Adie asked, they all nodded. " Ok, well here's a baby name book I had, I always wanted kids, and now I have six!" She smiled and handed it to them.

"Our room is right down the hall so when you have your new names come tell us ok? Then we'll go shopping for you guys, you'll need clothes, and toys, and we'll have to enroll you in school, I need to call the newspaper, oh so much to do!" Adie walked off mumbling to herself.

Ten minutes later the children had picked their names. Harry knocked on their door to let them know they had decided.

"So, what did you choose?" Adie asked with a big smile on her face.

"I chose Demi because I'm the smallest in my family!" Ginny said with a grin.

"I chose Jade because my favorite color is green!" Violet told them, "And I never want people to buy me all purple stuff just 'cause my name is Violet!" She finished with tone of finality in her voice.

"I chose Xanthos because it means blond and I'm blond," Draco mumbled, blushing, "I didn't want to forget my name." They all smiled at him and told him it was a cool name and that it was a good idea.

"Well, I chose Zane because it means beloved, and I want to be special to my new family." Harry said smiling at his new "Parents".

"Oh Harry, we already love all of you so much!"

"We love you too….mum" Luna said, "I chose Cordelia because I love the sea! I love all the fish and the color and everything! And it means daughter of the sea!"

"That's a great name then Lu- I mean Cordelia. What did you pick Neville?" Xylo turned to his new son.

"I p-p-picked Ace." Neville said staring at his feet.

"Why did you pick Ace?" Adie asked kindly.

"B-b-because it-it means unity and I want us to be one big family." Neville blushed

"We are family!" Draco blurted out, "At least I want us to be, I never had a real family, or siblings or anything."

"Well I say we are family, forever!" Harry smiled at them.

"Oh! YAY!" Ginny ran and gave him a hug and soon everyone else joined in the hug.

"I think I'm going to love it here!" Luna sighed.

Adie and Xylo looked at each other, happy with the new family they had. They knew one day, and one day soon they would have to ask them why they disliked their families, but for now, they were just content.

_

* * *

__You can't hurt me now  
I got away from you, _

_I never thought I would,  
You can't make me cry, _

_You once had the power  
I never felt so good about myself_

_~~Oh Father-Madonna_

When Lily Potter woke up on November first, the first thing she did was check on her son Will. On the way down to his room she decided to peek into Harry's room. What she didn't expect was for him not to be in there.

"_Hmm, maybe he always gets up this early,"_ She thought to herself, feeling a little guilty she didn't know her son's sleeping patterns. She continued down to Will's room and saw that he was sleeping soundly. Since she had nothing to do she decided to look for Harry. She asked the house elves if they had seen him but they all told her no. So she went outside and began calling for him, still no answer. She pulled out her wand and did a locator spell since the property was so large. This couldn't be. He has to be here! Where else could he be, maybe she did the spell wrong. So she did it again, still the same result. Harry James Potter was not on their property. Maybe it was just wrong in general. She tried the spell on Violet but it told her that Violet wasn't here either. Lily was starting to panic, so she did it one more time, this time on Will. The wand in her hand began to spin wildly in the direction he was. She couldn't believe it. Two of her children were gone. Lily made a mad dash back into the house.

"JAMES! JAMES!" She yelled, "HARRY AND VIOLET ARE GONE!" She ran into their room, tears pouring down her face.

"What do you mean gone?" James asked jumping out of the bed, "How can a five year old and a six year old be gone?"

"I don't know James, I got up went to check on Will, looked in Harry's room on the way down, and noticed he was gone. I thought maybe he had just gotten up already. When I saw Will was fast asleep I decided to look for Harry. I asked the house elves and they said they hadn't seen him, so I went outside and then I did a simple locator spell and it said he was gone, so I tried it again on Violet and it said the same thing, so I tried it with Will to see if I was doing it wrong but it worked! James they're gone! What if they're in trouble?"

"We need to call Dumbledore, and Sirius and Remus. I'll be back." Then James apparated out of the room leaving Lily all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights

~~Just a Girl-No Doubt

Halloween was busy night at the burrow. With 7 kids you never knew what to expect, you just held on to that little faith that even though you can't breathe down all their necks everything was going ok. That's how Molly Weasley felt when it came to her family. She had to rely on the fact that everything would be ok; after all, when it all boils down she was only one woman, with 2 eyes, 2 hands, and 2 legs. So when she woke up one November 1st she didn't expect to see anything different, and to be quite honest. She didn't. She made breakfast, did laundry, and discussed school material with her son Percy who was starting Hogwarts next year. She rearranged her closet and tidied up the house from last night's celebration. She was just settling down for a nice, short nap when she was prodded by her youngest son.

"Mummy?" the little boy whispered.

"Yes, Ronald." She looked down at her little boy, but she did not see his innocent childlike face, instead she was met with eyes that looked quite distraught. "Ronald, what's the matter?"

"Mummy," He looked up at her, "Where's Ginny?"

"What do you mean, 'where's Ginny?' isn't she in her room?" The little boy shook his head. Molly stood up and went up the stairs to see for herself, thinking maybe she was playing a little joke on her brother.

"Ginny?" Molly asked to the quiet room. She walked in, the first thing she noticed was the empty bed, it looked as if it had been slept in, yet it didn't look as if anyone had gotten out of it. She looked all over Ginny's room, yet she couldn't find any trace of her. She ran down the stairs and looked at the clock in the living room, the one that could always tell you where everyone was. The hands of all the boys pointed at home minus Bill and Charlie which pointed at school, Arthur's pointed at work, yet Ginny's was doing something the clock had never done before. It was pointing at a black space. Molly in called all her sons into the living room and gave them a thorough inquisition to when the last saw Ginny. When all of them assured her that the last time they saw her was yesterday she began assigning places to look for Ginny.

"Percy, I want you to check down by the pond and around the hill, Fred, George, I want you two to check the edge of the woods, Ron and I will look around the rest of the house." Molly then grabbed Ron's hand and led him to the attic.

After hours of searching there was still no sign of Ginny anywhere. Molly sent the boys to their rooms and sat down on the couch waiting for Arthur to return. She had been sitting down for about 10 minutes when he finally apparated into the living room.

"Molly dear how wa-" Arthur stopped when he saw his wife's tearstained face, "Molly? Molly, what is it?" Molly threw herself into Arthur's arms.

"Oh Arthur," She sobbed into his shoulder. "Gone, nowhere, just gone!"

"Who Molly? Whose gone?" Arthur asked rubbing her shoulders.

"G-G-Ginny!" Arthur froze his ministrations.

"What do you mean Ginny's gone?" He looked down at her hoping she was playing a joke, a bad joke, but a joke nonetheless, but when he saw her eyes he knew she was serious.

"We-the boys and I- have been looking for her all day, but no sign of her anywhere, and her bed. That's what gets me, Arthur. You can see she got into it, but it looks as if she never got out, there's even the shape of her body there!" Molly cried before she completely broke down in his arms.

"We need to make contact with someone," Arthur told her, "Sit." He led her to the chair and began pacing around the room. Molly continued her loud sobs. Suddenly there was a loud rapping on their door. Arthur opened it hoping that maybe someone was bringing Ginny back but it just showed Xenophilius Lovegood, a very distraught Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Arthur, Arthur, have you seen Luna?" Xeno asked frantically.

"No, have you seen Ginny?" Xeno looked into Arthur's eyes.

"You mean she isn't here?" Xeno shook his head, "This is very strange" He muttered.

"We should contact Dumbledore; if two girls are missing, I think this is considered important enough to receive his attention." Molly announced, finally being able to make a clear thought, "And you boys better get away from those stairs and into your rooms now!"

"But mum-"

"NOW!" Molly collapsed back in the chair and began to sob again. Where was her daughter? Who would take an innocent little girl?

"I'm going to floo to Dumbledore's, Xeno you should come with me. Molly feed the boys and put them to bed, I'll be back shortly." And with that Arthur turned to the fireplace and left.

* * *

I know my mother loves me  
But does my father even care?  
If I'm sad or angry  
You were never ever there  
When I needed you  
I hope you regret what you did  
I think I know the truth  
Your father did the same to you  
Did the same to you

~~Broken Home by Papa Roach

If you could describe Narcissa Malfoy in one word, it wouldn't be caring. No, it'd probably be vain. That's what Narcissa Malfoy was, she was that way since the day she arrived on the earth. No one was more important to her then, her. Yet if you truly knew Narcissa Malfoy, then you'd know that that was only true until April 18, 1980. The day she gave birth to her first and only child, Draco. On the surface it seemed that he was just the heir needed, she had done her job, that was all that was necessary. Yet inside, Narcissa loved him more than anything. She didn't think she could ever love him more than she did. Narcissa was sadly proved wrong when a year later she had two miscarriages leaving her to adore Draco more than she did before. You may wonder what the point in this is, but you have to understand that Draco was and is her only reason for happiness. She would do anything to protect him, even if it meant treating him like an object. So 6 years in his life the last hug he'd received from his mother had been when he was two years old, or so he thought. Yet every night when he was fast asleep, Narcissa came in and gave him a hug and a kiss. So it was two her great surprise when she walked in his room at 3:36 am November 1st to find his bed completely empty. Narcissa's eyes widened in shock, He was always there, always.

"Dobby!" Narcissa called. With a crack the Malfoy house elf was standing next to her.

"Mistress called Dobby miss." The elf said with a bow.

"Dobby, Where is Draco?"

"He is in his bed is he not Mistress?"

"No he's not! DO YOU SEE HIM IN HIS BED?" Narcissa cried out, "Go look for him! NOW!" Narcissa fell at the foot of Draco's bed and began to cry silently.

"Dobby will look mistress," The elf then turned and left his young master's room. When Narcissa was sure he was gone she grabbed Draco's pillow and held it close to her body. After what seemed like hours Dobby finally returned. However when Narcissa looked up she did not see her son with him.

"Where is he?" She asked the elf frantically.

"Dobby has been searching for him Mistress, yet Dobby could not find him, No matter what magic Dobby used, Dobby is not finding his Mistress' son." Dobby bowed his head in shame.

"GET OUT! GO!" Narcissa screamed at Dobby, a little louder than was wise for a couple minutes later her husband walked into the room.

"What is this ruckus you are keeping woman?" Lucius sneered at her, "and why are you out of bed at this ungodly hour."

"I came to check on Draco,"Narcissa told him, trying to keep as much emotion as possible out of her voice, "But he is not here, I sent Dobby looking for him, but he is nowhere to be found on the grounds." She looked up at Lucius, a lone tear escaping her eye.

"What if he's hurt?" Lucius looked down at his wife; he was disgusted at how weak she was allowing herself to be.

"He probably ran off, looking for a bit of attention. Come to bed, he will return once he realizes that no one is going to come looking for him." Lucius turned at stalked out of his room. Narcissa had now choice to obey. In this house Lucius was in charge and whatever he said went. She put the pillow back on his bed, and that's when she noticed the peculiar way his bedspread was arranged. It was obvious Draco Malfoy had gotten into bed, but it showed no signs of him getting out. Narcissa shook her head. She was seeing things, the only way he was out of his bed was if he got out. She walked out of the room and back to her bedroom. Yet, in the pit of her stomach she could tell something was not right.

Three days passed yet Draco had not returned. Her husband told her again that he was just looking for some attention and he would return shortly so there was no need to go looking for him, then he apparated to work. When Narcissa was sure he was there for the day she got up and walked around, she knew her husband could care less about the well being of their son. If he died, she supposed this was the was her husband thought, then Narcissa would just have another child. Yet as a mother, that logic was not simple. Draco was her son, she loved him, and she could tell something was seriously wrong. With that last thought Narcissa decided to do three things she never thought she would do. She was going to defy her husband's wishes, visit her estranged sister, Andromeda, and she was going to go ask Dumbledore for help. Narcissa closed her eyes and pictured the living room she'd only seen once in her life, with a crack she was standing in the living room of Andromeda Aquarius Tonks.

"Andi?" Narcissa called out. From her left a figure came rushing out at her.

"Narcissa," The figure said, "What are you doing here?"

"Andi," Narcissa began, using the pet name she'd used when they were children, "Andi can I borrow you fireplace?" Andromeda looked at her in disbelief.

"I haven't seen you in fifteen years, and you ask me to use my fireplace?" Andromeda shook her head, "And what may I ask is so important that you can't use your own? Don't tell me Malfoy Manor doesn't have one? All those peacocks and no fireplace? I find that hard to believe."

"Draco's missing, Lucius doesn't believe me so I'm going to as Dumbledore for help, and I can't risk Lucius finding out what I've done. Please Andi?" Narcissa begged her eldest sister. Andromeda Tonks had to admit that she was a little wary, but she knew how her sister was when it came to children, and even though she'd never met her nephew she'd never wish harm on him. She looked at her little Cissa, she had always put her and Regulus in the same boat, stuck in the middle, playing peacemaker.

"Alright," Andromeda agreed, "Just be careful, and if you need anything, we're still sisters Cissa, and no matter what, I'll always be here for you." Narcissa looked at Andromeda. She didn't know why but she had the sudden urge to hug her. Andromeda looked at her shocked.

"Thank you." Narcissa whispered then took the floo powder and left for Dumbledore's thinking to herself, how could her sister and her comrades be so terrible, when they were so forgiving? Narcissa shoved those thoughts in the back of her head when Dumbledore's office came into view.

"Ahh, Mrs. Malfoy, How can I help you?" Dumbledore asked, although not looking as cheerful as he normally did. Narcissa meant to keep her cool and explain to him what happened, but somewhere along the lines that planned died and instead she burst out,

"Draco's missing!" Dumbledore looked at her.

"Oh dear, it's worst than I thought." Narcissa looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"My dear, your son is not the only one to go missing, I assume you discovered his disappearance on November 1st?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Dumbledore now looked troubled.

"Come with me Mrs. Malfoy." He led her out of his office and to the fourth floor to a room. When they entered she saw a few aurors, James and Lily Potter, their son Will, The entire Weasley clan, Augusta Longbottom, and an eccentric looking blond man she'd never met before, or at least didn't recognize, her cousin Sirius Black, and his friend Remus Lupin.

"Everyone, I'm sure you recognize Narcissa Malfoy," Dumbledore began, "and I'm sure quite a few of you are familiar with her son, it seems that he has gone missing too." The room looked at her, Narcissa felt the tears pouring down her face. She looked into the eyes of her cousin, and expected him to say something spiteful, yet all he did was give her a sad smile and walk over to give her a small hug.

"Come sit," a woman she recognized as Arthur Weasley's wife said. "I'm Molly, my daughter has gone missing as well." Then the all immediately began to include her in the discussion. Narcissa had many thoughts running through her mind, one being how the majority of them seemed so helpful, another was the thought of how kind they were being towards her, the wife of a known deatheater, yet they were treating her like a normal human being. She felt as if she was one step closer to finding her son.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep em coming! It's the only way I know how soon to update!


	3. IMPORTANT! READ!

Okkkk so, I've been working on chapter 3, my computer shutdown on me (installing updates), I did not save chapter 3, so now I must rewrite chapter 3 XP ALSO I'm super scatterbrained and began another story! I know issues, but while we're here I'll give you a few answers to your questions. SOOO Here's a little background info, on Draco and Ginny. In Draco's case I realize that Narcissa does love him, however you cannot expect a 6 year old to understand why his mummy doesn't hug him or play with him. In his eyes it seems as if she doesn't like him. With a father who constantly abuses him, (you'll learn more about that later, probably in the next 2 chapters) and a mother who, as it appears to him, stands back and lets it happen, he doesn't feel loved. With Ginny, again it's the youth mentality. Yes the Weasley's love her but she feels insignificant. Her 2 eldest brothers are in school constantly receiving praise from her parents for their good grades and achievements(i.e. Headboy), Percy is about to start Hogwarts, Fred and George are twins and always in Molly's hair, she like Ron is suffering from an inferiority complex. Yet it was made worse when Ron, not knowing how to deal with his issues, took it out on Ginny by bossing her around, and treating her like she wasn't important because she was younger than him. Ginny already feeling like an oddball for being a girl and being denied certain rights and activities because she was a girl feels unimportant and utterly alone. Molly hasn't been able to see that because Ginny is always hiding and to ashamed to say anything because Ron tells her that she isn't important. Now before you Judge Ron, he is just as confused as Ginny, he's only 6 and has no clue what his words are doing to her self esteem and emotions. And yes Ginny does love her brothers and at first misses them, but feels as if she isn't that important and she was just extra trouble on her family. And yes, Will needs his ego deflated lol.

Thanks for being so patient!

XOXO~~ Demi Lupin


End file.
